The New Initiates
by Divergent937
Summary: A story about Ariana Johnson who transfers from Amity to dauntless, does she know what she's getting into? What will happen? I will switch back and forth between Tris/Tobias POV and Ari's POV. Rated T because its Divergent. ATTENTION: STORY INACTIVE FOR NOW. writing a better one on Wattpad its called 5 faction boarding school.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ariana's POV

My name is Ariana Johnson, an unusual name for an Amity. My parents were transfers but they will not tell me from where; I'm guessing my name came from that Faction. Ever since I was a young girl I was the perfect Amity, I was always kind to people and usually stayed in the shadows. As I got older, however, I started to change. I got bolder. People would push me around in school, just like they did with Abnegation but I would just get up, brush myself off, and forgive them like a perfect Amity would do. After a while I got tired of it. I started to stand up to the people who push me down, I even picked up swearing. I was sent home from school one day for cussing someone out. I was only in 8th grade. My parents were not happy with me and every time something bad would happen with me they would send me out to work in the fields alone. But I don't remember actually doing any work. I would climb up trees to watch the sunset and once the sun went down I would stay in the trees for as long as I could. The one morning I almost punched someone because they were making me mad for being so nice, but I didn't and went to lunch. After eating my eggs I was still mad but then I ate the toast and automatically felt happy again. Something was wrong with that bread. I tested out my theory about the bread being laced with peace serum and I was right not matter how angry or mad I got I would always feel better after I ate the bread. Needless to say I stopped eating the bread. Every day at school I would watch how the different factions arrived. The Erudite and Amity rode in cars, the Candor and most abnegation would ride the bus but the Dauntless were different, the jumped off the train. I always admired how brave they were. They would climb, jump and run without the fear that if they missed jumping on or off the train they could die. But no one cared, they were having fun, they were free. I started thinking about the choosing ceremony, when I'm 16 I have the choice to change Factions. I start to think that maybe Amity isn't I belong; maybe I deserve to be free.

So that's where I am today, Standing in front of all the factions with a knife in my hand about to make the choice that could change my life forever. I cut my hand using the knife and I know what I'm going to. I want to be brave, and if I'm not, I will force myself to be. The blood drips onto the coals of the Dauntless and they erupt in cheer. I look over to see my dad with tears in his eyes but a pissed off expression on his face, it was clear he thought I was a traitor, my mom however, had a big smile on her face but still had tears in her eyes. I put a band aid on the cut and walk over to my new home and sit until the ceremony is over and everyone has chosen. I thought I knew what I was getting into until we start running down the stairs and towards the train. Oh Crap.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ariana's POV**

We take off down the stairs and towards the train. Oh Crap. I never learned how to get on a train, but right now I don't care I'm having too much fun. In Amity we were allowed to run but only in the fields where we could not run into anyone because that would not be very nice it we did. But with Dauntless we run and shout and push people out of the way. The train come around the corner and I start to run parallel with it along with everyone else. Once I am equal with a handle I am three feet till the end of the platform, if I don't jump now, I will die. I brace myself and with one foot left I leap onto the moving train and go tumbling inside. I lay on the grown laughing my head off while a girl sits in the corner hyperventilating. I get up, brush myself off and walk over to the girl.

"Hey, just breathe it's going to be ok." I sit down next to her and try and calm her down. By the time she calmed down it's a good five minutes later.

"Thanks," she says "I'm Carter, you?" Umm I think to myself. I'm starting a new life so I should have a new name, or at least a nick name.

"Ari, that my nickname." I finally say.

"Nice to meet you Ari, do you know where were going?" she asks, "We're probably going to the Dauntless Compound, I've never been there but I heard it's pretty far out so I think its going to be a while." We sit down and enjoy the train ride.

**Tris POV.**

"Tobias come on were going to be late we have to be at the net at 9 and its already 8:50!" I yell into the bedroom from the kitchen.

"Calm down, I'm coming." He sluggishly says. I look up from my breakfast to see a shirtless Tobias coming towards me with his shirt in hand. I stand up and walk towards him, place my hands on his chest and stand on my tip toes to kiss him slowly and full of love. And yes I love him. "Well that was nice, are you ready to go?" He asks me again but not before giving me another kiss.

"Yup" I sadly let go of him and grab my black leather jacket to go with my dark red shirt, black skinny jeans and combat boots. Once were at the door I look up at him. "Race you to the net!" and I take off without giving him a chance to respond. He passes me within a minute, I've gotten stronger and faster since I was an initiate a year ago but I don't think I will ever be as fast as him. We reach the net within seconds of each other. "Dang it Four you know someday you're going to have to let me win!" I yell at him.

"I hear them starting to jump, ready Six?" He asks and looks at me

"Ready Four." I return the look and give him one last sweet kiss and with a little nod of the head, we both put on our instructor faces and watch as they start to fall.

**Ariana's POV**  
"Get ready!" I hear someone yell from the front of the car. Ready for what? I ask myself and then its answered by people starting to jump off. I pull Carter up.

"It's time to jump," I say, "Onto that," I point

"A roof! We just had to jump onto a moving train and now they want us to jump off of one onto a roof!? Seriously!" She yells

"It'll be ok, we can jump at the same time." She nods and I count. "1...2...3...JUMP!" We leap out of the car and onto the roof, for a second in midair I feel like I am flying with my long blond hair in the wind and like I can do anything. I see Carter roll right next to the edge and get all scraped up and land on my feet then fall, the impact was too much. I once again laugh as I look at my bruised elbow and once again I see Carter hyperventilating by the edge. "What wrong?" I ask her.

"It's…the… Height…" She manages to stumble out. OH she's afraid of heights, that unfortunate. We walk over to the rest of the group to see a man standing on the edge of the roof, what would happen if he fell? He could die. Then again this is Dauntless, the brave so I guess he doesn't care.

"My name is Max; I am one of the leaders here at Dauntless. Today you will be meeting you're instructors and your fellow initiates. The reason that you are on this building's roof is because this is one of the two entrances of the Dauntless Compound. This is the one that requires bravery, you will jump off the roof, not know what is below. It could be ground, it could be water. Now, who is going to jump first?" He steps down and waits for someone to step up. Everyone looks around silently asking if they were going to it. Finally after a couple of minutes I step up.

"I will." I say. I climb onto the edge of the seven story building and look down at the hole below all I see is darkness. I don't think, I just jump. I step off and I fall through the air and instead of screaming I laugh, all the way down until I hit something that is soft and hard at the same time. How is that possible? I look around to see that I'm lying in a net and I laugh even harder. I find the first hand to help me out. It's attached to a very good looking man.

"What's you name?" He says with no emotion. I hesitate, "Choose wisely, you don't get to pick again." I decide to go with my new nickname I gave myself on the train. "Ari" I say firmly.

"Make the announcement Four." Says the girl standing next to him.

"First jumper, Ari!" He yells into the seemingly empty space above but then a crowd appears and starts to cheer. "Welcome to Dauntless." The girl and him say at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

There is a good group of kids this year,

2 Amity- Ari and Kaylor

3 Candor- Kim, Jake, and Dylan

5 Erudite- Mer, Carter, Megan, Isaac, and Connor

12- Dauntless born.

I turn my attention to Tobias who starts to talk and I stand next to him with the same blank face, drained of all emotion.

"My name is Four, this is Six." He gestures to me "I usually work in the control room and Six here is a tattoo artist." He then points at Christina and Uriah. "That is Christina and Uriah they will be the dauntless born instructors and we are the transfer instructors. This is where we split, Dauntless born go with them hopefully you don't need a tour."

"Wait- you names are numbers? Is that even a thing? What were one, two, three, and five taken?" One of the Candors interrupts, great Christina all over again, I give Tobias a nod to tell him he can take care of him.

"What's your name?" He says in his quiet terrifying voice.

"Jake," He squeaks out.

"Well, Jake, If I wanted to put up with Candor smart-mouths, I would have joined their faction. The first lesson you will learn from me is to keep your mouth shut. Got that?" He turns back to me and it takes everything to not laugh at the terrified expression on the boy's face. However as soon as we turn around my face in in a huge grin and I see Tobias wink at me making me blush, but the smile disappears sooner than I wish because I have to face the initiates again. I push through the doors to the Pit.

"This is the Pit," luckily no one makes a comment about that name. "This is where you will do your shopping and eating.

"And this is the chasm." He says. Most people are staying back from it but a small girl from amity and a nerdy looking boy from Erudite stand leaning against it. "The chasm reminds is that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned." We lead them into the cafeteria and we go our separate ways. Tobias goes to get us food and I go sit with our friends to discuss the new initiates.

**Ari's POV**

"So what do you think about this place?" I ask Carter sitting down across from her and I put a hamburger on my plate. I have only had a hamburger once before but I loved it.

"I like it here, but the instructors are kind of scary and strict."

"Maybe they just don't like laughing or being laughed at." I look over to the instructor table to see Six blushing and everyone else laughing hysterically, I wonder what they are talking about. "Or maybe they don't like us." We laugh as Connor and Jake walk over and sit down next to us.

"Hey, is it ok if we join you?" Connor asks me. He is really cute with his shaggy brown hair and green eyes, kinda like mine.

"Yeah, that's fine." I say snapping out of my trance, he slides in the spot next to me and Jake sits next to Carter. "So what do you guys think of this place?"

"I like it here and I'm excited to see how they run initiation, it's probably going to be intense." Jake says and Connor agrees. The rest of lunch we spend laughing about our old factions and picturing what our lives will be like when we all officially become dauntless. Six stands up and yells for all of the transfer initiates to follow her and four to our dorms where we will be sleeping throughout initiation. I have to say, I will not be looking forward to sleeping. I really don't want to share a room and bathroom with all the guys and by the look on Carter's face, she doesn't want to either.

"You have the rest of the evening to do whatever you want but make sure to be in the training room by eight, and I hope you remember how to get there because we are not going to show you again." Four says.

"Let's all go get tattoos!" Carter says to me, Jake, and Connor. There is a mummers of oks and yeah sure. "Great, then _we_ can go shopping!" she nudges me with her shoulder.

"Wait, do we have any money?" No one knows so I run out the door trying to catch up with Four and Six, I turn the corner and see them walking down the hall. "Hey Six, Four!" I yell trying to get them to stop. They turn around with their hands glued to their sides and Six's face is starting to turn red. "I was just wondering how we get money to get tattoos and stuff." I pause, "Are you ok?" I say addressing Six.

"Yeah, I just uh, never mind. Yeah you get cards with points on them that I forgot to give you, crap. Anyway, we use points here and every month you get a certain amount of points as dauntless courtesy."

"Funny, I never thought of anyone in Dauntless being courteous."

"Hey, Four and I aren't bad once you get to know us; well at least I'm not bad." With that comment Four punches her lightly in the arm.

"Hey, I'm great." He says and I can see the corners of his mouth twitching, trying not to smile.

"Sorry Four, I'm going to walk back with Ari to the initiates to give them their point cards. Go ahead, I'll catch up." I nod my head and turn the corner, I hear a whisper and what sounds like kissing so I turn around but Six is already on my heels and Four is headed the opposite way.

"Can I ask you a question?" I say to Six.

"Sure, shoot."

"Are you and Four dating?"

"What? Why would you ask that?" She says suddenly getting very defensive.

"It's nothing never mind I should not have asked I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, its fine. At least you're respectful."

"Thanks," And with that were walking back into the dorms. "So, Six here has point cards that are used like money and we get a certain amount of points every month to spend on food and stuff on top of whatever we get paid for whatever of we have." I explain to everyone. She starts to hand out the cards and tells me to have fun doing whatever were going to do. I smile as a thanks and she runs out of the room, probably to catch up to Four. Even if they aren't dating, they would make a cute couple.

"Alright, Let's go get tattooed!" She drags us all out the door drags us towards the tattoo parlor. A girl, Tori, greets us at the door and tells us to pick out a tattoo and get ready. I pick out a tattoo that is two words, Be Brave. I want that to be a constant reminder that no matter what I'm facing I am dauntless now and the Dauntless are brave. I also want it somewhere that I will always see, so I choose my wrist. But that's not enough. I'm free now. _What symbolizes being free_? I think to myself but can't come up with anything so I ask my friends.

"What's the first thing you think of if I asked you what symbolizes being free?" Carter said the Dauntless flame but that's too big, Jake couldn't think of anything and Connor said birds. I like that. I walk up to tori and explain what I want. I sit in the chair as she gets to work prepping everything she needs. I'm getting looks like this Be I'm really excited, Tori puts a bandage on it and gives me some i Brave

Medicine to put on it so it doesn't get infected. Carter gets the Dauntless flame on her lower back and so does Jake, Connor gets a single bird on his arm to remind him that he is free too. After everyone has been tattooed we go buy an alarm clock to make sure we are up for training tomorrow and head back to the dorms to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tobias POV**

Another year of training transfers, thank God I stayed to train last year otherwise I would not have met the love of my life and old time friend. She doesn't know it yet but we were best friends back in Abnegation when I was eight so she was six, funny she's six now and eight is double four. I'm thinking too much. I have a couple pictures of us when we snuck out and bought a camera and took pictures together. Luckily my father never found the camera and I carried it everywhere I went so I still have it. Unfortunately my father found out that I snuck off with her and wiped me hard that night. I shiver at the thought of him and look at my beautiful sleeping Tris beside me. I love her so much, I lean down to kiss her cheek but she rolls over and our lips touch. No matter how many times we kiss, I still have a fire that burns through me when I touch her.

"That was nice; you should wake me up like that more often." She giggles and it makes me smile.

"It's time to go train some initiates, we start with guns today."

"Yay, can I threaten someone with a gun like you did last year?" She asks and I just laugh.

"Only if they yawn or do something incredibly stupid. And we are talking about 16 year olds here so you probably will get to."

"Hey, I was 16 when we fell for each other." She was right, from that moment on the Ferris wheel I know I loved her, I just didn't know when to say it. I don't regret anything, but tonight I will tell her I love her. At the same place we had our first kiss, the rock by the chasm. Perfect.

"True, come on, we don't want to be late." We crawl out of bed, take a shower, and get dressed. I wear a simple black shirt that is tight enough to see my abs and dark grey athletic pants. Tris looks beautiful in whatever she wears but she comes out in a black tank, dark green skinny jeans, her combat boots and leather jack that she takes everywhere. "Ready Six?" I ask and hand her a muffin.

"Ready Four, wait," She puts her hands on my abs and gives me a long sweet kiss and I don't want it to end but it does. "Now I'm ready." I open the door and head to the training room to set up.

**Ari's POV**

It's 7:50 when I get up, Shit! I'm gonna be late! I grab my tank top, pants and boots as fast as I can and take off in a sprint to the training room. Luckily I didn't get lost. By the time I get there it is 7:55 and I'm the first one there. Weird. Not even two minutes later everyone piles into the training room.

"Hey Ari where were you? We all went to breakfast but no one could find you." Carter asks.

"Well you could have looked harder because I was still in bed asleep and I missed breakfast, thanks a lot."

"Oh so that's why your shirt is on backwards." A voice says from behind me. I turn around to see who it is and I see Six standing there.

"Shit! I mean…"

"It's cool, Alright listen up!" She yells, I take this opportunity to go to the back of the group and turn my shirt around. "Today we start phase one of three, the first one is mainly physical, the second emotional and the third one mental. In phase one you will learn how to shoot a gun, throw knives, and fight."

"Wait, do we have to actually fight each other?" A big kid from Candor asks, I think his name is Dylan.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" Four asks in a scary voice. You can hear the kid gulp and he shakes his head no very fast. "Good, now you will be trained separately from the dauntless born but ranked together so I sugest you try really hard because the dauntless born are already better than you." A kid starts to open his mouth but Six interrupts him.

"And before you ask about the rankings, yes you are ranked and some of you will not make it."

"What does that mean?" Dylan asks.

"It means that all of you, dauntless born included, will be ranked and at the end of stage one if you are one of the last four on the list, you will become factionless." My hand flies to my mouth and I start to worry_. What if I don't make it? What will I do? I can't become factionless, I just can't and I will not. I will stay and I will fight my way to the top. If I had the courage to choose Dauntless and leave my family, I have to make them proud even if I am in a different faction._ I think to myself. I stand my ground as Four and Six demonstrate how to load a gun and how to fire it. I watch closely, taking in everything. Four passes out the guns, its heavier how than I thought. "Now watch closely as Six shows you how to fire. I watch her instead of watching were the bullet goes. I watch as she breathes in, out, and pulls the trigger. When she finishes shooting I look to see where her bullet ended up. Dead center. "Make sure you watch for the recoil, it's more powerful that it looks and if you are not careful it will knock you on your ass. Now get to it!" Four dismisses us to go to our targets and stand with my feet apart. I was about to be the first one to shoot but someone else does and it startles me that I almost drop the gun firing it into the floor, I look around, thankfully no one saw that. I hold the heavy gun as far away from my face as possible, attempt to aim, I breathe in then out and squeeze the trigger the bullet nicks the corner of the target but 'm still the first one to touch the target, even if I did stumble back a little from the recoil.

"First shot and first one to hit the board, nice job. Next time make sure you watch for the recoil. Stand your ground firmer and am a little lower so if you hand goes up when you shoot you are more likely to hit the center." Six says as she puts her hand on my shoulder. I nod my head and try what she said. This time the recoil isn't as bad and I hit the board about an inch away from the edge, hey it's not the center but still better than last time. I look over at Carter who is beside me and struggling a lot, so I help her.

"Watch for the recoil and aim down." I tell her what Six told me and in ten minutes she hit the edge of the target. We work for another hour and the closest I have gotten to the center is two inches away.

"Lunch!" Six yells, "Be back in an hour and a half." And with that Carter and I race down the hall to the cafeteria.

Tris POV

Once all the initiates leave, I turn to Tobias who is examining the targets.

"So what do you think about the initiates?" I ask.

"I like them, none of they seem like jerks or idiots."

"Yet, I really like Ari. She's really nice and she still has that touch of amity in her, but it's almost Abnegation-Amity. You don't think…" I trail off knowing where this conversation is going.

"God I hope not, do you know how worried I was for you when I found out?"

"I don't know you have me the cold shoulder." I say and turn away from him.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't know how to deal. I was really hoping you weren't because then _my_ Tris wouldn't be in danger, but now I wouldn't want you to be anything else. I like how smart, selfless, and scary brave you are. I wouldn't wish for anything else." I couldn't believe what Tobias just said.

"Oh Tobias," I can't think of anything else to say so I kiss him. Just like our first kiss, slow yet passionate.

"Let's take a walk." Tobias says when he pulls away for air. I take his hand and he leads me out of the training room.

**Tobias POV**

I decide not to wait any longer to tell her I love her, I would have done it in the training room but I wanted the place to be special. I take her down into the chasm, taking the same path we did when we first came down here. I find the flat rock and I pull her into a hug.

"You know, I really meant those things. I don't know how I would continue on if I found your body in the chasm by the hands of Eric. I never told you this but ever since I helped you out of the net I knew you were something special, and when we climbed the Ferris wheel I knew you would be mine. You were _my_ Tris and if anyone wanted to hurt you they would have to deal with me. That's why I was so pissed when that night at the chasm…you know..." I trails off. "Anyway, I wanted to tell you, that I love you. I don't care if you say it back I just want you to know that I love you so freaking much and I don't know what would happen if I lost you." After that she looks speechless, I just hope im not the only one who feels this way "Tris? At least say something."

"Sorry," She snaps out of it. "But I don't understand why you would choose me. There are so many other girls that are so much prettier than me and I'm short and skinny-" I cuts me off because I cant stand it when she talks like that.

"Didn't I just tell you in the training room that I love the way you look, how deadly smart you are and that you don't pity me?" I pause, "Does this conversation sound familiar to you?" And i'm right, it just like the one when we sat in this very spot and had our first kiss. "I don't care if you don't say I love you right now, but I just want you to know how I feel."

"Tobias, I love you more than you will ever know. I love you more than I love myself most of the time. The point is that I thought I was the only one who felt this way, because maybe you thought I needed your protection because I'm small and that you stayed with me because you cared about me not getting hurt not because you love me."

"Tris, do you even hear yourself right now? You're not even making any sense." I stop and take her hands in mine. "I don't care about what you thought, I want to know how you feel now, you know I love you so much. Don't over think it."

"I love you too, Tobias Eaton, I love you so freaking much."

"Really?" A smile spreads across my face.

"Really." She smiles too. I pick her up like a bride and spins her around. She laughs so hard that she almost chokes on air. When I finally set her down I stare into her eyes and I guess we were thinking the exact same thing because we say I love you at the same time. Within a second her lips are moving against mine. It's a passionate kiss, slow and filled with love. I know that I want to spend every moment of my life with her.

**HEY GUYS, So just wanted to ask if you could review it cause this is my first fanfiction ever. Like I just got into reading it in like December when I refused to accept the way allegiant ended when I read it for the 10****th**** time. So yeah- bye**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ari's POV

Carter and I run down the hall to get to lunch, once we get our lunch we sit down with all of the other initiates for a change. Mer sits across from Isaac and next to Megan. Mer looks too innocent to be dauntless but I think she has a ruthless edge to her. It looks like Mer has a thing for Isaac. Kim, Jake, and Dylan join us too.

"So I heard that there is a party tonight. Who's going?" Dylan asks

"I'm up for it." Everyone else says yeah too. "Whose party is it anyway?" I ask

"Some dudes named Zeke and Uriah. Apparently they throw the greatest parties ever."

"Let's go shopping!" Carter says and she grabs me, Mer, Kim, and Megan all the way to the shopping center to get some party dresses. "Ohmygosh you _have_ to try this one on! She hands me a black sparkly dress that goes down to al little above my knees and is strapless. I try it on and end up loving it. I take it up to the register and buy it. Carter gets a black dress like mine except hers stops just blow her butt and instead of sparkles it is covered in red lace. I go to look for more dresses for the others and Carter and see some girl dragging Six around the store.

"Hey Six!" I say, she stops and so does the girl that's dragging her.

"Hey Ari! How is your lunch break going?" she asks "Please get me out of here!" She whispers to me. I laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"Christina here is making me shop!" She says.

"Oh come on T-Six" she stumbles, "It's not that bad."

"Come on Christina, you know I hate shopping! It's not like I don't have enough dresses from all the other parties they have thrown."

"True, but one more dress isn't gonna hurt." She whispers something in Six's ear that makes her blush.

"Ok, fine. Make it the best one yet and I'll tell you what he did today." Christina squeals and they walk off but not before Six shouts bye to me. She is so nice; I wonder why she seems emotionless during training. I hope after I pass initiation, and yes I said when I pass, I hope we can become friends. Right now I would focus on the dresses but I just spend thirty minutes looking and we have to be back in the training room in five minutes and it across the compound. I run back to the rest of the girls but I cant find them. Luckily I have to pass the dorm to get to the training room. I run as fast as I can I open the door to the dorm and throw my bag on the bed which happens to be the closest one. I run to the training room to see everyone but Six there.

"You're lucky; you had one more minute to get here. Today we start technique for fighting and tomorrow will start the actual fights. Four names a few and demonstrates them as he goes. He air punches and kicks then shows them against the punching bags that are hung up throughout the room. As soon as he tells us to start practicing, Six walks through the door. "Well it's nice of you to show up Six."

"Sorry Four." He walks up to her with his arms crossed.

"I think you should spend this time practicing with the initiates since you are not responsible enough to make it to training on time let alone teach these kids how to fight." She looks pissed and then she blushes, she whispers something in his ear that makes him laugh and she comes over to the bag next to mine, it's the one on the end. "Begin!" Four yells and I hear Six make a sound that sounds like a vicious cat meow. I stifle a laugh and start to punch and kick the bag. I see Four walking around and inspecting everyone. He stops when he gets to Six I hear him whisper something like "Never forget to keep tension here." She giggles quietly when he puts his hands across her stomach. There is defiantly something between them. I turn my head back to the bag and begin punching again. My hands and legs are starting to bruise but I push past because I know that if I want to pass, I have to ignore the pain. I still glance at them occasionally. I see Four look around to see if anyone is watching, I look away but half watch out of the corner of my eye. I see them quickly kiss and whisper something_. I knew it. I knew something was up_. I keep punching but now I'm smiling, for their sake. Two hours later we are let out for lunch and are told we can do whatever we want the rest of the night. I like the fact that we can do what we want and I'm not being told don't do this or don't do that, I'm finally free.

-PAGE BREAK-

Still Ari's POV

There is an hour until this supposedly awesome party. I don't even want to go; I'd rather be alone drawing. It's been a hobby of mine ever since I could hold a pencil. But I guess I should go considering it is my first dauntless party and I heard someone say that "The excuse this time is that he is claiming it is the initiates party," whatever that means. So I get in my party dress and wait for Carter. She comes out with Jake on one are and Connor on the other. Connor was really cute and I kinda like him. I'm about to say something when he leaves her side and walked over to me.

"Hey Ari, do you want to go to the party with me tonight?" He flashes a charming smile at me.

"Yeah, that would be great." We walk off to find Uriah and Zeke's place.

It doesn't take long to find, you can smell the alcohol a mile away and almost all of Dauntless is in their apartment, including Six and Four. I see them sitting on the couch together. I bet they're a cute couple. I smile to myself and turn away, back to my friends and back to the party.

"Hey who wants a beer!?" Jake shouts

"I've never had one, but I'll try one." I say, Jake stares at me in shock.

"Same here," Carter says.

"and here" Connor adds on.

"I will be back in a second and all of you are getting a beer in you right now." He walks away and we laugh.

"Who knew a Candor would love to drink so much." I say, In less than two minutes he comes back with four beer bottles in his hands. We all pop the tops off, "Here's to all of us getting this far and hopefully making it all the way through." And we drink.

As the night goes on there is a ton more drinking and dancing until Some dude stands up on a table yelling that "If you're not one of my close friends or invited by me get the hell out of my place!" not entirely sure what that means. Carter, Jake, Connor and I start to leave when Six grabs me by the arm.

"Hey, why don't you stay? Zeke told me I could invite one initiate to play." She says.

"Yeah sure, why not. Gimme sec," She smiles and walks away. I catch up to Carter to tell her that I'm not going home and Six invited me to stay. I run back through the massive crowd of people and find Four, Six, Christina, two guys, and two other girls that I don't know, sitting in a circle.

"Alright, I am Zeke, this is my brother Uriah, my girlfriend Shuana, Uriah's girlfriend Marlene, Christina, her boyfriend Will and you know Four and Six. So were playing Candor or dauntless."

"What's that? I mean we played games in amity but it was mainly tag." I say.

"Well, Candor or Dauntless is basically truth or dare but if you don't want to complete something you have to take and article of clothes off and shoes and socks don't count." Uriah explains

"Alright, let's get this party started! My house, I go first!" Zeke yells. "Umm Christina, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." She sounds confident.

"I dare you to let Uriah give you a makeover." By the look on his and her face, this should be interesting. She groans and gets up with Uriah and walks to the bathroom. Everyone starts to talk amongst themselves until poor Christina comes out with her hair teased as high as it can go. She has bright red lipstick that was put on sloppily and too much bright purple eyeshadow. She also has a dramatic amount of blush on. Overall she looks like a Barbie doll that was taken over by a five year old who thinks they know what they're doing. Everyone gasps at first and then just starts laughing.

"Get. Me. A. Mirror." She demands "Now!" Uriah hands her a mirror and my hands fly to my ears when she lets out a high pitch scream. "Uriah I'm gonna kill you!" she slumps back down in her spot and chooses her next victim. "Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor," she replies shakily.

"Pansycake!" Uriah screams and everyone else groans.

"Seriously bro you got to stop trying to bring it back." Four says.

"What did he say?" I ask confused.

"He said pansycake. It used to be a big time insult, it means you're a coward and that is the biggest insult you can say to anyone in this faction. Everyone stopped saying it a long time ago but Uriah here is trying to bring it back using it more as calling you a wimp." Four explains. That was the most I have ever heard him talk at once. I just nod and let Christina get back to her question.

"What is your worst fear?" She says nothing just takes her jacket off then looks straight at me.

"Ari, Candor or Dauntless?" Oh God, this can't end well.

"Dauntless." I decide to be brave; after all I am Dauntless now.

"I dare you to go find Four's girlfriend and tell her he is cheating on her with Six." She smiles evilly but I'm not sure why I might get punched but it's not that bad. That's when everyone starts laughing, including Four and Six. What is going on?

"Ok? Who is his girlfriend?"

"Her name is Tris." I stand up and leave while everyone else is still laughing. I walk down the hall and into the pit.

"Hi do you know where I can find Four's girlfriend Tris?" I ask the first person I see.

"Probably with Four, why?" The girl answers.

"I was dared to find her and tell her that he is cheating on her with Six." The girl starts laughing really hard. "What!" I demand.

"I think you need to go back to the game and not spend your life looking for someone that you know." I just stand there confused.

"Come on, my name is Lauren and they have some explaining to do."

"Ok?" I still confused but I follow her back.

"You want to explain to me why you sent this poor girl that is an initiate on an impossible mission." Everyone is laughing again.

"Enough! What the hell is wrong with all of you!?" I snap. Then Six stands up.

"Ok, well I like you enough to trust you. My real name is Tris and I'm Four's girlfriend." She says. "You can call my Tris but only when we are not anywhere around the other initiates."

"Got it, any chance you would tell me Four's real name?" They laugh again.

"We have been trying for years to get that out of them. You're not getting an answer, Lauren you wanna stay?" Uriah asks

"Yeah sure, I've got nowhere better to be." She sits down and we get back to the game.

"Four, Truth or Dare."

"Dare." He responds

"I dare you to dance around like a ballerina." I smile and he glares at me but everyone else laughs, including Tris.

"Here man, I got you." Zeke gets up and comes back with a pink tutu in his hand.

"I'm gonna murder all of you." Four says as he gets up and puts on his tutu. He walks to the middle of the room and starts to dance. Everyone pulls out there phone and they are trying not to shake with laughter while they record it. He spins with his arm above his head and walks on his tip toes. I think he is trying to dance. Keyword: _Trying. _He rips off the tutu and sits back down. Tris leans over and kisses him and mutters something.

Ten rounds later and its almost 1am, I stand up and tell everyone I'm going to bed. I'm followed out by goodbyes and Four and Six walking arm in arm, obviously they were going to bed to.

"Well, goodnight Four, Tris, see you at 8am sharp in the training room." I say as we round the corner. They say goodnight and the last thing I see is them kissing, a lot. I just smile to myself, they make a cute couple. I try and quietly open the door and change into my pajamas and go to bed. That's when I hear Kaylor and Dylan talking.

"So what I'm thinking about tomorrow is getting Six alone and I'm gonna put my moves on her. I mean, there is no way she can say no to all of this." Dylan says

"She can and she will." I say back to him.

"Sorry was I talking to you? No didn't think so." He snaps.

"Whatever. If you get beat up don't come crying to me." I ignore whatever he says next and I fall asleep.

**Tobias POV**

We say goodnight to Ari and the next thing I know I have Tris up against the wall and kissing her passionately.

"God I love you," I mumble against her lips.

"I love you too," She pulls back a little.

"I love you three" Now it's a game

"I love you Four," She smirks

"Awe, I love you Six."

"Poor five." She giggles and it gives me butterflies in my stomach.

"Let's finish this in the bedroom." I whisper seductively in her ear. I feel her shiver and she smiles, I pick her up like a bride and carry her back to our apartment with her laughing all the way. We get home and we crash. We were going to resume things but I had to make a promise for tomorrow because both of us could barely keep our eyes open.

**Hey so sorry for the semi short chapter but I was In the hospital last week and its 11:30 now but I thought it deserved a new chapter so I finished the one I have been working on for the past couple of weeks. If you could leave a review because this is the first time I've done anything like this. So yeah-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tobias POV**

"Tris, babe, wake up." I shake her shoulder lightly. She stirs and pulls the comforter over her head. "Come on, fights start today." She reluctantly pulls the cover down from her head.

"It's a good thing I love you." She smiles and leans up to kiss me. "Ew, Morning breath."

"Same to you," I frown back at her and she acts offended.

"I'm gonna shower." She climbs out of bed in my black shirt that is ridden up so before she can pull it down I smack her butt playfully. "Tobias Eaton, that was not very nice!"

"I'm not a nice person." I smile.

"And that's why I love you." She jumps on top of me with her legs on either side of my waist. God I love her so much. She leans down to kiss me but her hair falls in front of her face, I absentmindedly push it behind her ears. She pulls back a little but I push my hand against the small of her back making her closer. When she giggles it makes my insides twist. I love this girl so much it hurts.

"I love you too," She smiles against my lips; I guess I said that out loud, oops. "As much as I really, really, don't want to say this, we have to get up because I know we would be late." She winks and I groan but agree. She gets off, grabs her things from the closet and goes into the bathroom. I get up and change. I brush my hair and knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Tris, can I come in and brush my teeth so I don't have morning breath?" I yell through the door.

"Ugg, I guess promise not to look."

"How would I? The curtain is solid and I don't have x-ray vision, I wish I did, but I don't."

"Ha-ha very funny, just hurry up would ya." I open the door and walk over to the sink and start brushing my teeth. I get lost in thought and end up brushing my teeth for like five whole minutes, that's when I hear the water turn off and the curtain open. I spit and rinse just as Tris steps out dripping wet but with a towel around her.

"Tobias! I told you to hurry!"

"Sorry!" I look at her from her feet to her face that is tomato red. "Sorry I'll leave." I mutter and walk out. I walk to the closet and get my shoes.

"Shit!" Tris yells.

"What's wrong?" I ask concerned

"I left my shirt out there will you get it for me?" I smile to myself.

"Sorry I'm tying my shoes, busy right now. Besides I don't know which one it is."

"You're such an ass." I see her shirt on top of the dresser and I walk over and pick it up then walk back to the bed and continue tying my shoes. I see an arm come out of the bathroom as she tries to grab her shirt off the dresser without coming out.

"Looking for something?" I ask and I hold up her shirt.

"Tobias you ass! Bing it to me now!" she yells at me.

"But its so far away," I groan.

"Suck a jerk." She walks out of the bathroom in her pants and her bra subconsciously covering herself. She reaches up to get it but I'm so much taller than her so I just dangle it over her head, I'm such an evil person. "Come on, I didn't do anything to you!"

"You said I had morning breath, that was a mean comment. I think I need to get you back for that." I pick her up and throw her on the bed and climb on top of her. I know she thinks in going there because I can see it on her face, but I'm not. I lean in to kiss her but when she comes to meet me I pull away and tickle her sides.

"To...bi…as. plea...se st…op" she tries to say between fits of laughter.

"Only if you promise to be nice," I smile because she is still squirming beneath me.

"I... promise..." She gasps for air when I stop torturing her. The second her gets her breath back, which doesn't take long, she has her hand around the back of my neck dragging me close enough to kiss her again. "That was mean," She breathes against my lips. "At least you don't have morning breath anymore." I smile into the kiss and laugh against her small body. Five minutes later I remember something very important, the initiates. I pull away grab my phone and text Uriah to take care of the initiates and the fight pairings are on the board, and to tell them we are at an important meeting. "Excuse me, what was that?" She looks a little offended that I broke up our kissing so I could text.

"I texted Uriah to take care of our initiates, we are at a meeting right now and we will be late."

"I would argue against it, but I don't care." She pulls me back down to her. She grabs at the hem of my shirt and I take it off in one swift motion. I flip her over so she is on top and she goes to take off her shirt but remembers she isn't wearing one and she crosses her arms in front of her again and pulls away.

"Hey," I say softly, "You're beautiful, every inch of you. We don't have to go any further if you don't want to." Even though I'm dying to, I think to myself.

"No, it's not fair to you that I'm being selfish. If you didn't want me, you would not be here." She unfolds her arms to give me a hug. "I don't want to wait any longer, I love you so much. I want to face my fear head on, and conquer it." She smiles a little causing me to smile a lot. She slides back down so we are face to face and I kiss her. More filled with passion and lust than ever before.

"I love you so much." I mumble against her mouth and she deepens the kiss. My hands slide up and down her bare back and she goes for my belt.

**Ari's POV**

Where the hell are Four and Tris? I hear the door open expecting it to be them but it's a young man.

"Alright everybody listen up! My name is Uriah and Four and Six are in a very important meeting and will be late." Important meeting, surree I'm sure there making out in bed or something. "They told me to take over for them so I am. Here is the list for fights. Today it is boy v boy and girl v girl, except we have an off number of boys so a girl will fight a boy. Carter, since you sound like a guy's name you will fight with a guy. However, tomorrow you will be facing your most equally matched or a harder opponent so I suggest you get good at protecting yourself fast. Weird shit happens in dauntless. First up is Connor v Dylan, get in the ring. Connor is tall and has a good amount of muscle on him but not a lot. Dylan is tall too but has more weight than muscles so it's no surprise when Connor hits in a couple times in the temple and knocks him out. "Connor, take him to the infirmary." Uriah says. Connor picks him up and walks out. "Alright, next up is Jake v Kaylor." This is a quick fight; Jake has so much more muscle than Kaylor so when he punches Kaylor in the side he loses his balance. I couple kicks to the side and Kaylor is done. I see Uriah yawn, he's right this is boring. "Next up is Carter v Isaac."

"Good luck!" I tell Carter and she smiles wryly. She climbs into the ring opposite Isaac, I can tell neither of them want to hurt each other. She puts her hands up to protect her face and he does the same. She is the first to make a move, she fakes a punch with her left at his head when he moves to block it she punches him in the stomach, hard. She does that a couple more times until we hear Uriah.

"Come in dude, how long are you gonna fall for that!?" He's right; Isaac should have caught on by now. He swings at her had but she ducks and punches him in the temple as he tries to regain his stance. It didn't last long but he is knocked out cold on the ground. "Alright, Carter wins." He circles her name on the board. "Next up is Mer and Megan." Megan is a dance so most of her muscles are on her legs so I'm not surprised when she does a lot of Kicks to Mer's side until she collapses. She barely got two punches in. He circles Megan's name. It makes me sad to see her like that because Mer is such a sweet girl, but she doesn't belong in Dauntless. She belongs somewhere like Amity. "Ok, the last pair is Ari v Kim." I need to focus. I hear the door swing open and I'm the first one to look. Four and Tris just let go of their hands as they walked in. I smiled to myself, alright time to win a fight. Kim was about my same size and about just as much muscle so it should be an interesting fight. I walk past Tris on my way into the ring and she whispers good luck to me. I really like her, now I have to show everyone that a small girl from Amity deserves to be here.

"Begin!" Four shouts. She makes the first move but I doge it and step to the side. My fist meets her face when she turns back around to look at me. She stumbles and I go in for another hit but she is quick and punches me in the stomach, I stumble backwards. I straighten back up but keep my knees bent. She takes a swing to my temple but a duck under and pull her legs out from under her with my leg. She falls hard to the floor and I kick her in the side until she stops fighting back. I actually won. "Ari, take her to the infirmary." I pick her up in my arms, she is a little heavy but I can carry her. As I walk out the door I hear Four dismiss us for lunch. The walk to the Infirmary isn't long; I think they made it that way just for this reason. I drop her off and run back to the room to grab my water bottle that I left. I see Four's back when I walk in, what I didn't see is that Tris was on the other side of his and they were making out. I decide not to say anything and I try and grab my water bottle quietly but I was watching them to see if they saw me and I wasn't watching where I was going so I walked straight into a punching bag. They really did wee me then.

"Ari, what are you doing her?" She wipes her mouth and straightens her shirt.

"Sorry, I was trying not to interrupt you but I wanted my water bottle. I wasn't paying attention and walked into a punching bag." I say rubbing the side of my face.

"Yeah we saw that part." Tris smiles but Four looks a little annoyed that they were interrupted.

"Sorry again," I walk out of the room and run to the Cafeteria to catch up with Carter.

**Tris's POV**

"Well that was awkward." I say

"Yeah, I was mad we were interrupted." He frowns

"I think we got enough of that this morning." I smile shyly as I stare into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yeah, but that was this morning. This is now." He tugs me closer by my belt loops. He kisses me again,

"Toby as much as I love you, I am starving. No beyond starving, I don't know what that is but I'm that." I say against his lips.

"Fine, I will feed you." He groans and I can feel it though out my body because our lips are still attached. He picks me up off the desk I was sitting on and we walk hand in hand at lunch.

"So how bad were the initiates?" I ask Uriah as we sit down at the table.

"Boring, none of the fights took very long. Where were you two?"

"I told you, we were in a meeting." Tobias says.

"Suree" Christina wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. She knows. She has to know. I blush and look away, that when she gets up from her seat. She walks over to me grabs my elbow and pulls me up

"We're gonna go get some lunch." She smiles as she drags me away.

"What the hell Chris?"

"You did it with Four!" she whisper yells.

"Maybe," I avoid her eyes.

"Ohmygosh give me details, how when why?" she squeals.

"Not here, I'll meet you after dinner in your apartment. And I swear to God Chris if you say anything to anyone I will throw you in the chasm and not feel bad about it." I threaten her

"Okay, I promise." She puts her hands up in defense.

"Now can we go back and eat? I'm starving, I worked up an appetite." I slide into my seat next to Tobias giving him a kiss as I do. He grabs my hand under the table and we dig in. "So what were you guys talking about?" I ask

"Um, business stuff." Uriah says and stifles a laugh.

"You told him didn't you!?" I ask Tobias

"No! I promise I did not tell him!"

"He's right; I tortured Zeke into telling me." Uriah says. Zeke sinks down in seat.

"I'm gonna kill you Zeke!" I yell. Luckily it's so loud in here that it doesn't matter how loud I yell I don't think that anyone farther than 3 tables away would be able to hear me.

"Babe calm down, it's not the end of the world." Tobias pulls me back down in my seat. "I have a surprise for you during training."

"Come on, you know I hate surprises. What is it?" He knows I hate surprises why would he do this to me?

"Now if I told you that then it would not be a surprise now would it?" He just smirks and we get back to eating. In thirty minutes we throw our trash away and we head back to the training room. Five minutes later the initiates pile in, Ari in the middle talking to Carter and Connor. "Alright listen up!" Tobias yells "Because everyone finished the fights in the first half we are moving the next part up today. So if I could have a volunteer." He scans his eyes across the initiates and his eyes land on me. Oh no, what is he planning? "Oh thank you six! Step right up here." I walk forward so I can see clearly and I give him a death glare. I see in front of me a row of targets and a table of knives. I'm gonna kill him.

"I'm gonna kill you." I say.

"Not if I kill you first." He winks at me, "You know the drill." I walk up against the target; I have grown a little so the middle of my head is at the targets chin.

"Today we are throwing knives." He walks over to the table to pick up three knives. I was really enjoying the fact I would never have to do this again. It was bad enough once but at least now I know Tobias would never hurt me, he is too good of a thrower. "Watch closely." He shows how to hold the knife and how to throw it then he turns so me. "Ready Six?"

"Ready Four." He winks at me before the first one is thrown and sticks next to my elbow. I hear the gasps from the initiates and I stand up a little taller.

"I think we can get a little closer than that." I hear a couple people saying that he is crazy and some saying they feel bad for me. Little do they know that this is not my first time and I know where the next one is going. I watch him breath in, out, release. The knife lands and inch from the top of my head. "Just a tad bit closer." I swear to God if he- I'm cut off by the sharp pinch at my ear. I reach up and there is a little blood coming from it, that jerk did it again. I let out a little laugh thinking back to old memories. He laughs too knowing what I'm thinking.

"Oh my God, are you ok Six?" Ari asks me after we dismiss the shocked initiates to practice.

"Yeah, he did the same thing to me last year when I was an initiate." I like how she cares so much.

"Geez, ok, I'm gonna practice now."

"Good idea." She turns and walks away and I march up to Tobias. "You ass! You hit me, again!"

"Careful Tris, you know where that got you last time." He smirks. God I wanna kiss him so badly right now. I grab his arm and drag him out of the room and into the dark classroom down the wall. I pull him inside and kiss him right away. His hands slip under my shirt and rest on my hips, I run my hand under his shirt and up over his chest. His tongue runs across my lower lip asking of entrance, which I happily grant. We explore each other's mouth knowing every inch of it. After five minutes of kissing, we make sure we look the same as we did when we left and we go back to the initiates. Everyone but Kim has hit the target.

"Why haven't you hit the target yet?" I ask.

"Because it's hard, you probably can't throw that's why you were thrown at." She snorts back. I take the knife out of her hand, turn around, and send it flying backwards and it hits the bull's-eye.

"Sorry what was that?" I ask

"You got lucky." I pick up four knives off the table and send them flying one after the other, all hitting dead center.

"Shut up and get to work, you don't leave till you hit three in the center." I walk away from her and back to Tobias who was watching.

"Nice shot."

"Thanks," I start to walk away when we smacks my butt. "That was not very nice." I walk over to Ari before he can say anything else. "Dang girl, you were born Dauntless."

"Not exactly but I'll take that as a compliment." She has the best looking target out of everyone. Even if it isn't all bulls eyes, it looks better than Jake's target. His knives are all over the place. I am about to walk over to correct him but Tobias beats me there so I walk back to where we were standing. Dylan stumbles through the door a couple minutes later; I guess he was in the infirmary because he is covered in bruises. I don't think they will last very long though; they are already starting to fade. He tries to walk nicely over to his target but he stumbles and almost falls. Tobias goes over to help him with how to throw a knife. I can tell he doesn't really want to show him but it's only fair. Two hours later of knife throwing we let them out for dinner and they are free for the rest of the night.

**3,360 words total, dang. I hope you are enjoying it. I would like to try and get into writing so I'm writing a book but its probably total crap so I'm practicing with fanfiction haha, oh well. Next update coming soon I will start it right after I publish this. Review, comment, whatevs haha**


End file.
